4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaman
SHAMAN GUIDE AND BUILDS The shaman is a hybrid class capable of melee damage, ranged damage and healing as needed. They can learn to use a shield and wear chainmail armor, which combined with totems and spells can make them tough. CLASS TRAITS Role: Striker, Healer, or Controller. Power Source: Nature Races: Orc, Tauren, Troll, Draenei Key Abilities: Intellect is used for range attacks and healing, Strength is used for melee attacks, Stamina is used for extra effects. Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: One handed, simple and martial axes, maces Bonus to Defenses: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Hit Points at First Level: 12 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Healing Surges per Day: 7 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Nature, Choose 3 more from the class skills list: Arcana (Int), Athletics (Str), Endurance (Sta), Heal (Int), History (Int), Insight (Int), Nature (Int), Perception (Int), Religion (Int) CLASS FEATURES NATURE SHIELDS: At the end of each short rest the Shaman calls upon one of the elements to aid him. Until the start of his next rest he has one of the following shields: Earth Shield, Lightning Shield, Water Shield. Earth Shield: You add your Stamina modifier to AC. Lightning Shield: Foes who hit you with a melee attack take nature damage equal to your Stamina modifier. Water Shield: All healing effects caused by you add your Stamina modifier as additional hit points of healing. TOTEMS: A shaman can summon a totem which has a spell effect while it persists. Totems follow the summoning rules with the following exceptions: totems cannot move or be moved, they have hit points equal to 1/2 your level + Stamina modifier, when a totem is destroyed the shaman does not lose a healing surge or take damage. Totems last until the end of the encounter or they are destroyed. There are totems for each of the four elements: earth, fire, water, air. Shamans start with access to earth totems, they gain access to additional elements in place of utility powers at levels 2, 6 and 10. After each short rest the shaman prepares 1 totem of each available element. The shaman can use that totem once until their next short rest. Totems not used lose their power at the next short rest. HEALING WAVE: You have the power healing wave. COMBAT STYLE Choose one of dual weapon, great weapon, shield Dual Weapon: You wield a weapon in each hand. You can wield one handed weapons in your off hand. You have the Flurry power. This style does the most damage if you can hit with the Flurry attack and especially if attacking an additional target. Great Weapon: You wield a weapon with both hands and have the Thundering Strikes power. Shield: You have proficiency with light and heavy shields. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS ?? LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS Call of Thunder - powerful lightning bolt Lightning Overload Thunderstorm LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS Fire Resistance Totem Cleansing Totem LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS Windfury Totem - melee haste Nature Resistance Totem Sentry Totem CLASS TALENTS Ancestral Healing: Healing Wave also gives the target temporary hit points equal to your Stamina modifier. Anticipation: +1 to AC and Reflex. Armor Proficiency Chainmail: You are trained with chainmail armor. Concussion: +2 damage with Shocks, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Thunderstorm Convection: +1 to hit with Shocks, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Thunderstorm Elemental Reach:' Increase range by +5 for Lightning Bolt and Chain Lightning. Thunderstorm is increased to Close Burst 3.' Elemental Weapons: Add your Stamina modifier to damage rolls with Rockbiter, Flametongue, Frostbrand, and Earthliving Weapon powers. Eye of the Storm: '''You do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you cast Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning. '''Lightning Mastery: +1 to hit with Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Thunderstorm. Purification: Healing Wave restores additional hit points equal to your Intellect modifier. Shamanistic Focus: Add your Stamina modifier to damage rolls with shock powers. Shamanistic Rage: Add your Stamina modifier to your AC. When you hit with a melee attack you aggro the target. Weapon Mastery: +1 to hit with weapon attacks. Conversion Notes Cure Toxins - cures 1 poison Wind Shear - interrupt, no dmg but interrupts casting Ghost Wolf - turns shaman into ghost wolf form for traveling Tidal Force - massive healing Spirit Weapons - parry bonus to AC Reverberation - do not provoke AoO when casting shock spells Eye of the Storm - do not provoke AoO when casting lightning spell